


Taste

by Silky_John



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe: Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Please be gentle with me, Yes you read that right, bebby John/James takes his fast steps back into smut-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_John/pseuds/Silky_John
Summary: Dimitri knew he shouldn't have let Claude get in his knees in front of him, but there's no room for regret, not when Claude's mouth comes into play.OR:Wonderfully made sauce goes to waste, Claude forgets how to treat a scald and gets horny before he remembers, Dimitri will suffer the consequences of Claude's forgetfulness but first he'll savour an amazing experience, and Hilda wants her assignment finished, but she also wants some juicy details.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whorerormovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorerormovie/gifts).



> This extremely pointless smut exists because of a dare from a friend and a terror of a three word prompt.
> 
> This is my gift to you, Edeltoe. Apparently, Christmas came early, lol.
> 
> Anyway, this is me finally reimmersing in smut and the world of smut. It's been five years, five, since I last wrote a smut. Think of this as, umm, my test drive, yeah.
> 
> I kind of wrote this and edited this in the same day by myself, so there's bound to be mistakes (sorry), kindly point those out if you spot them.
> 
> The setting for this is that they're in university and that Garreg Mach is rich enough to give it's students KITCHEN COUNTERS (small counters, but counters nonetheless)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Dimitri has always been a bit of klutz, but he's never done anything as silly or dangerous as spill boiling pomegranate sauce onto himself.

"I told you to handle the saucepan with care," says Claude, a small tremor in his voice giving away the worry he's trying to conceal. "Take your shirt off, quick."

Dimitri takes his shirt off, hissing at how raw his skin feels. Claude gently began to wipe Dimitri's front with a cool tea towel (he has a nagging feeling that it isn't the best way to deal with a scald, but the relief he feels puts that thought at the back of his mind).

The acute pain quickly subsides, and all that Dimitri is left feeling is a sting on his chest and abdomen.

Claude seems to have calmed down, and he pulls his hand back, but doesn't move from where he stands in front of Dimitri. 

Dimitri doesn't mind at all, in fact, he quite enjoys it. It's intoxicating to have Claude in his space like this.

"Would you like me to check your thigh as well?" Claude asks softly, and Dimitri knows he should say no and retreat to the bathroom to check on it in his own privacy–

"Yes," he hears himself say instead. 

Claude drops to his knees and eases Dimitri's jeans down. He gets to work, gently dabbing the hurt patch of skin on his thigh.

Dimitri watches, fascinated. He knows that his thigh is relatively fine now, but he doesn't want Claude to stop. It's doing something to him; having Claude in front of him on his knees, having Claude's hands on his body.

Dimitri can feel himself hardening, and there's no hiding it from Claude, whose face is level with his crotch. The boy stares at the clothed erection for a bit before looking up and into Dimitri's eyes, an innocent look on his face.

"Y'know," starts Claude, placing the towel on the floor beside him, "we should check that too, just in case, yeah?" he walks his fingers up Dimitri's thigh.

"We don't want the family jewels getting damaged, do we?" He asks, voice low, as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Dimitri's briefs.

Their eyes meet again, and Claude seems to be waiting for Dimitri's response. His breathing quickens.

"No," says Dimitri with a gulp, "uhh... we should definitely... check."

Claude smiles as he pulls down Dimitri's briefs. He palms the hardened member, eliciting a gasp from the blond.

Dimitri bites back a groan as Claude jerks him with his hand, a groan he can't hold back when Claude licks the underside of his cock.

"I've always wanted to taste you, you know," whispers Claude. He tongues Dimitri's erection, looking intently at his expressions.

Dimitri shuts his eyes let's out a shuddering breath in response, his mind hazy with want.

"To have you in my mouth, just like this." Claude finally takes Dimitri's dick into his mouth, and he moans at the feeling of the wet warmth engulfing him. 

Claude doesn't, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue, and Dimitri grabs Claude's head, taking control of the pace to stave off his orgasm for a few more moments. Claude hums around Dimitri's cock, and it takes all of his will power not to blow his load right then.

Just when the blond thinks he's got everything under control, Claude hollows out his cheeks.

Dimitri moans as his orgasm rocks his body and evaporates any and all coherent thought trying to form in his mind. 

He comes down from his high in time to see Claude swallow, and he feels a stirring in his groin as he watches the way he licks his lips.

Dimitri takes in Claude's appearance, the mess on his head from where he'd grabbed him, the dopey, satisfied smile on his face, and his very neglected erection straining against his pants.

"Don't worry, I'll go jerk off and we can get take-out,"Claude tells Dimitri, but the blond growls, taking Claude by the waist and turning to place him on the counter behind them.

Claude looks pleasantly surprised when Dimitri steps between his legs. "I've wanted to taste you for a long time too, Claude," he whispers into his ear, "so let me do that first."

***

Hilda is lying in bed, thinking about asking Caspar to try convincing Linhardt to wake up and help her with the assignment due the next day, when she receives a text from Claude.

_Hilda, i cant fucking move my body rn_

_Why???_

_Dima's ass was SO amazing I think I can die in peace now,,,_

_OMG!! Details first Reigan_

_Claude?_

_Claude???_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Claude left Hilda on seen, but not because he chose to, he was legit tired and fell asleep.
> 
> Yes, Dimitri couldn't sleep with sheets because THEY FORGOT HOW TO PERFORM FIRST AID FOR THOSE, WOWWW
> 
> They had take-out after a wild bout of cheek-clapping, oh joy.
> 
> Hilda didn't finish the assignment, but professor Seteth gave her a small extension since her excuse was very believable (though he squinted at her and made her squirm on the spot) the only condition was that the assignment would be graded out of a smaller point total than what it was originally worth
> 
> Also, Claude, Marianne and Holst are the only people saved by their actual names on Hilda's phone.
> 
> AND finally, I honestly wonder who topped and who bottomed, or if that even happened. Guess we'll never know, lol
> 
> Ummm, I think the next time you'll see me I'll be writing for my au (or it will be in a random comment somewhere on this website, who knows, who knows...)
> 
> As always leave a comment, yeah, I enjoy those, and [definitely come find me here](http://sylkhi.tumblr.com) or [here](https://twitter.com/JamesDo86705394?s=09) and we can talk.
> 
> As always, love
> 
> John.


End file.
